tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Галерея Обители
(Ingranelrhys: постепенно пополняю новой информацией эту тему - помогайте, буду рад) 'Галерея Обители''' - (orig. Cloister Room - может встречаться в некоторых вариантах перевода как "монастырская комната", "церковная комната") ''- трансмерное пространство в ТАРДИС, имеющее двойное назначение. Конфигурация и назначение Первоначально была известна по материалам серий и книг только одна конфигурация этой части ТАРДИС, но события, произошедшие в фильме, дополнили имевшуюся информацию. Это позволяет утверждать, что при необходимости и нужных действиях Галерея Обители может изменить свою конфигурацию. Несколько описаний её внешнего вида: * Уютное место со скамейками, окружённое арочной крытой галереей, поросшее мхом и вьющимися растениями, предназначенное для уединённых размышлений, отдыха и медитации. ''(ТВ: Логополис) * Галереи с высокими арочными пролётами, расположенные по периметру блок-трансферной копии Ока Гармонии. (ТВ: Доктор Кто) Первая формация Галерея Обители - оазис спокойствия, окружённый стенами из серого сланца, наполненный звуком журчащей воды, увитый разросшимся плющом. Здесь умиротворённо, и царит облицованное камнем спокойствие Лума. (ПРОЗА: Холодный синтез) Однажды Доктор объяснил, почему Галерея Обители выглядит древней: Вторая формация Отсылки *Авторы статьи считают, что переводить Cloisters как "монастырь" не вполне корректно относительно исторических реалий Галлифрея. thumb|right|250px|''Древний Галлифрей (ПРОЗА: [[Лангбэрроу) - иллюстрация Дэрил Джойс'']]Монастыри на планете имели место быть лишь по одному из источников, причем в её далёком прошлом, и играли, вполне вероятно, не аналогичную земным роль. Есть противоречивые свидетельства того, что все они были уничтожены в тот же период времени Повелителями Времени (ПРОЗА: Вмешательство - Книга вторая). Согласно изначальному описанию, данному Адриком этому месту в ТАРДИС (когда впервые оно появилось в сериале), и более поздним источникам, где присутствует описание таких мест на Галлифрее, это слово употребляется в смысле «крытая арочная галерея» - распространённый на Галлифрее архитектурный элемент, не имеющий отношения к каким-либо монастырям. Более того, именно этому определению соответствуют все варианты описаний или визуализаций этого помещения. (ПРОЗА: Холодный синтез, Лангбэрроу, ТВ: Логополис, Доктор Кто, С дьявольским упорством) ''Выбирая из многочисленных вариантов перевода, мы остановились на Обители - это понятие позволяет подчеркнуть разнообразные смыслы: как место уединения и размышлений, так и пространство, где содержится Матрица - в буквальном смысле обиталище разумов. *Трансмерное или трансцендентное пространство - другими словами, «внутри больше, чем снаружи». *В ТАРДИС Четвёртого Доктора Галерея Обители выглядела как древнее место с разросшейся растительностью, своими стеблями оплетавшей поросшие мхом стены и колонны. Четвёртый Доктор незадолго до своей регенерации посетил Галерею вместе с Адриком. ''(ТВ: Логополис) *Пятый Доктор использовал Галерею Обители, чтобы прятаться от Тиган Джованки. (АУДИО: Нет места лучше дома) *Констанс Кларк сравнила Галерею Обители в ТАРДИС Шестого Доктора с «уродливым индустриальным собором». (АУДИО: Абсолютная власть) *Эйс хотела воспользоваться садом Галереи Обители в ТАРДИС Седьмого Доктора, чтобы расслабиться и отдохнуть, но ей помешал раздавшийся и нестихавший бой Набата Обители. (ПРОЗА: Кошачья колыбель: Колдовская метка) *Пройдя метаморфозу, Галерея Обители может преобразоваться в пространство с иной конфигурацией и открыть доступ к Оку Гармонии. (ТВ: Доктор Кто) *Десятый Доктор объяснил Габби, что Галерея Обители вернулась к своему статус-состоянию сада, а молекулы грязи с одежды и обуви при помощи стирально-дематериализационной машины ТАРДИС определила в сад в качестве удобрения. (КОМИКС: Laundro-Room of Doom) TTI The Cloister Power Room is the most important Power Room on a TARDIS, for it is here that a TARDIS's miniature copy of the Eye of Harmony is found. The room is located deep inside the TARDIS at bottom of the Transpower segment of the Time Sceptre. However there is a short cut from here that leads to Control Room #2. Artron energy from the Eye travels up the Time Sceptre's central shaft to the Transpower Systems and from there onwards to the Control Room Sphere. The Cloister Room of a TARDIS can take any appearance but it will always hold a TARDIS's Eye of Harmony. Most of them have what appears to be an open sky. This room is the nexus point where all of the TARDIS's internal dimensions meet and are balanced. Because it is the equilibrium point for all of the vast forces of time, space, dimensions, matter, and antimatter this location is also known as Point Zero. A side effect of these forces is that the closer one gets to the Cloister Room, the stronger the dimensional "pressure" gets. This "pressure" can have minor effects on the nervous system. Other devices found in this room include the Cloister Bell and special telepathic circuits, which are keyed to the biorhythms of the symbiotically linked Time Lord operator. These circuits can allow for some limited communication between the Time Lord operator and his TARDIS. The interior lights will be dimmed when a TARDIS communicates with its operator. These circuits can also act as an information retrieval system, and provide (through Temporal Projection) a direct audiovisual connection with the Time Lord operator. When used in this fashion it relays whatever the operator sees or hears to the Cloister Room. If a TARDIS "dies", the Cloister Room will be the last part of it that disintegrates. Галерея File:Cloister Room Logopolis.jpg|''Галерея Обители (ТВ: Логополис)'' File:Cloister Room Logopolis with Tardis.jpg|''Галерея Обители (ТВ: Логополис)'' File:Cloister Room Wraith.jpg|''Хранитель в Галерее Обители (ТВ: Логополис)'' File:Tigan in Cloister Room.jpg|''Тиган в Галерее Обители (ТВ: Логополис)'' File:Tigan in Cloister Room banch.jpg|''Тиган в Галерее Обители (ТВ: Логополис)'' File:Cloister Room around Eye of Harmony 1.jpg|''Галерея Обители вокруг Ока Гармонии (ТВ: Доктор Кто)'' File:Eye of Harmony opens Film Doctor Who cloister room.jpg|''Око Гармонии и Галерея Обители вокруг него (ТВ: Доктор Кто)'' File:Cloister Room around Eye of Harmony 2.jpg|''Галерея Обители вокруг Ока Гармонии (ТВ: Доктор Кто)'' Категория:Объекты АНВ Категория:Элементы ТАРДИС Категория:Галлифрейские технологии Категория:Механизмы и приборы ТАРДИС Категория:Технологии смены формы, маскировки